The use of wheelbarrows of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelbarrows of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the stability of wheelbarrows by using improved frames are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
There are nonetheless, a number of drawbacks still associated with conventional wheelbarrows. For example, if conventional wheelbarrows are used to carry very substantial loads, they tend to be instable (resulting in a tendency for the wheelbarrow to tip over during use), unreliable, and have relatively short life expectancies. Accordingly, continuing research has been directed to the development of wheelbarrows having relatively substantial load bearing capabilities which are also more rigid and reliable than conventional wheelbarrows, and also have longer life expectancies than convention wheelbarrows.